Fel Flames Of Desire
by Yazzy Dollface
Summary: When a young Blood elf Demon hunter vows Revenge on the Burning Legion , he is partnered with a night elf demon hunter. Things go fine until the blood elf finds himself a prisoner of the burning legion, and his night elf fighting partner must find a way to save him, not only from the burning legion , but from the nightmares that plague him afterwards.
1. Chapter 1

A/N : This story has been circulating in my head ever since Legion came out . It revolves around 2 of my own in game characters , my Blood elf Demon hunter , and my night elf demon hunter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Warcraft or any of the characters , places or events , within it . I Created Saitharius and Altarian.

* * *

Isolation . Cold. Darkness . Three concepts this young bloodelf was familiar with. He had signed his own contract with fate, and he had paid dearly for it. He had been imprisoned for so long . It nearly cost him his sanity.

Now he had his freedom once more . Freed by the very wardens who were his captors for so long . free once again to fight for a cause . Free to fight for his life .

The Burning Legion would pay.

Saitharius shook his head , ridding himself of those dark thoughts as he looked out over the view from the wall he had perched himself upon . Dalaran was indeed beautiful. It was a shining jewel floating above the Broken Isles. He and the other Demon hunters had fought hard , along with members of Kirin Tor , and both Alliance and Horde factions , to secure her freedom. Now he had a new home , and new allies.

He longed for more though. He longed for companionship . He longed for love.

" Who could love a monster ?' He grumbled to himself , spreading his wings and taking flight. He glided down to a small separate floating peice of land where the portal was located , that led him back to The Fel hammer . The base of operations for those of his kind .

Altruis met him as he came through the portal.

" Welcome back . How was your Mission?" The night elf Demon hunter greeted him.

" They all lie dead " Saitharius answered. He glided to the table in the center of the first floor." I must figure out where to go next"

Saitharius looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder " You push yourself too hard" Altruis said ." You must take rest"

" I will rest in my grave" Saitharius said , shaking Altruis's hand off his shoulder." The burning legion will pay for the death and destuction they have caused!"

" Then at least take someone with you Saitharius. " Altruis said waveing someone over to join them.

Saitharius looked at the night elf demon hunter who had joined them at the table.

" Saitharius , this is a good friend of mine , Altarian." Altruis said , making introductions.

Saitharius nodded in greeting , and once again turned his attention to the map

"Is kayn still holding forces off in Azuna ?" He asked studying the map closely .Altruis rolled his eyes. His rivalry with kayn was no surprise to the rest of the demon hunters." Yes he has a full batallion of Illidari with him".

" hmmm , perhaps we could help out in Felsoul hold . The demons are getting out of control there " Altruis suggested.

" Agreed " Saitharius said standing and heading for the exit portal again.

" Aren't you forgetting someone ?" Altruis called after him.

Saitharius stopped and looked back at Altruis, then at the other night elf demon hunter .

" Fine , if that is your wish Altruis. Come along Altarian" , At least I can have some company while I kill those vile beasts. "

The two demon hunter passed through the portal , into Dalaran and approached Aludane Whitecloud .

" Good Day Saitharius . Off on another mission?" He asked readying a mount for the Demon hunter.

" Yes . We are heading to Suramar." Saitharius answered , passing over a small amount of gold to the flight master.

" Ahh I see. hello Altarian. I'll ready a mount for you as well. " Alduane said , studying the strange pair. " I don't think I will ever get used to seeing Demon hunters in Dalaran . Let alone a Blood elf and a night elf working together .

Altarian laughed . " It is strange to me as well " he said , sizing up the bloodelf demon hunter next to him , ''but I could get used to it".

Saitharius was unsure what the night elf meant by that remark , so he left it alone .He did however like the sound of the night elf's laughter . It was deep and hardy, so much like the one he had loved before. The one the legion stole from him.

Saitharius and Altarian fought side by side for hours , slaughtering every demon that crossed their paths. Altarian kept a wary eye to the blood elf at his side . He was obviously younger than himself , and quite a bit shorter. His long black hair hung loosly around the horns that curved back around his ears. His skin was creamy white and his Fel tattoos were not the usual green , but a bright shade of purple was strong and agile and surprisingly quick. Unbeknownst to Altarian , the blood elf was doing the same to him.

Saitharius watched the night elf's fighting style . He had mastered the Aldrachi Warblades and could wield them with ease. Saitharius himself had mastered the Twinblades of the Deceiver .

He was taller than the blood elf and very muscular . His long green hair hung down his back and his skin was a light shade of purple allowing the green of his Fel Powered tattoos to shine brightly . Saitharius hated to admit it , but the night elf was quite attractive.

He had not felt the stirrings of desire in many years . Not since his lover had been killed by a demon from the Burning Legion. He died Saving Saitharius's life . Saitharius vowed to get his revenge on every last one of them . That is why he would not stop . He could not stop . Not until every last burning legion follow and demon lay dead at his feet.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N see Chapter one

Disclaimer : I own nothing . Saitharius and Altarian are my in game characters

* * *

It had been several weeks since Saitharius and Altarian began working together , and althought they had very different personalities , their bond of friendship grew stronger every day. Altarian was usually cheerful and joked alot . He loved to tease his blood elf partner on how petite he was or , how pretty he was. Sometimes during battle he would even tease Sai , as he had come to call him , about having to be protected by him as he was" much larger" and "stronger " than the blood elf . This landed him on his ass more than once , when Saitharius , would become Irritated , and challenge him to a duel and show him that he didn't "need protecting."

Saitharius on the other hand was the more serious of the two. His mind was constantly on what mission they had to do next , or where the next brood of demons was getting out of control. He would often become embarrassed by the remarks from his , as he concidered him, silly partner and would feel the need to prove himself to the night elf by besting him in a duel. Whenever Altarian teased him about his looks he tried to hide his blush , and often failed miserably , which always lead to the night elf teasing him more .

Still though , their friendship grew and they often worked together to fight the burning legion. Their missions took them all over the Broken isles .The more dangerous the mission the usually had no trouble ...until now

They had gone to Suramar once again , to the Felsoul Hold . The demons in this area were stronger than those in other areas, and required both of them to take them down.

They had been fighting for hours and were both getting tired . The weight of their weapons growing heavier with each demon they slew. They fought elite after elite , winning victory after victory , and were about to head back to the Fel Hammer when a large shadow fell over them . A huge felsoul Crusher had spawned right next to them . Before either could react it attacked , sending them flying in opposite directions .

Saitharius struck the cliff wall hard , knocking him unconscious , while Altarian was thrown several feet away. He was able to spread his wings and slow his fall , thus saving himself from the damage Saitharius had sustained. He raced back and began fighting the Crusher .He looked in the distance , noting Saitharius's unconcsious form .Without Saitharius's help and with the exauation Altarian was feeling it took longer than expected . He finally defeated the demon and set out in the direction Saitharius was thrown in to look for him. He found his weapons on the ground next to the cliff wall , and a small pool of blood . It was as he had feared. He arrived too late . His Blood elf companion was nowhere to be found . A prisoner of the Burning Legion.

* * *

Altarian returned to the Fel Hammer , extremely worried and very angry with himself, blaming himself for Saitharius being captured. Altruis and Jace Darkweaver were stood next to the map discussing new strategies for dealing with the enemy . He approached them and growled laying Saitharius 's warglaives on the table.

" What happened ? Where is Saitharius ?" Jace asked , noting the anger the other night elf was feeling .

" Why do you have his weapons?" Altruis asked in concern .

" We were fighting demons at the Felsoul Hold . " Altarian began as he paced back and forth in aggitation. " We were taken by surprise by a Felsoul Crusher. He was thrown into a cliff wall, and was knocked unconscious . I was thrown several feet away , but was able to slow my fall." He threw his own warglaives on the ground in anger." by the time I defeated the damn demon and went in search of him , he was gone .

Altruis layed a hand on his friend's shoulder to calm his ranting . " We will find him , I asure you .'' he said , trying to console Altarian " This is not your fault. "

" You don't understand Altruis . I failed him . If he dies , it is my fault!" Altarian said , kicking his warglaive across the room . He then calmed himself by taking a deep breath.

Jace walked over to retrieve the weapon , and brought it back to the seethng night elf before him. He handed Altarian his weapon.

" Come on . We are getting him back " Jace said handing him the weapon . " The Legion will not get away with this".

Altarian looked at his two friends and bowed his head . "Thank-you my friends"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N see chapter one

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Saitharius and Altarian are my in game characters

* * *

Saitharius awoke in a fel infused cage . He was groggy as he tried to sit up and noted that he still had his wings . As he tried to move ,he realized why. His right wing appeared to be broken,thus they had not dissappeared as they usually did. He tried to stand up but had to sit down again as he was hit by a wave of dizziness, that made him nautious.

Suddenly there was a hissing voice to his left .

"Ahh , finally awake I see . " a Fel inquisitor said , approaching the cage Saitharius was being held in . " Time to extract your secrets", it said , looking at the injured demon hunter.

" Leave me alone . You will get nothing from me demon!" Saitharius said glaring at the skeletionized face of his captor.

" That's what you think Demon Hunter , but I will get what I want from you . " The inquisitor said waving a Mo'arg crusher over .

Saitharius looked at the lumbering creature as it approached the cage .

"Whether or not you survive the ordeal , means nothing to me " the Inquisitor said , motioning for the brutish creature to proceed . " Bring along this welp. It is time he was taught a lesson about the power of the burning legion . He will either join us or die"

* * *

Altarian, Altruis , and Jace had been searching for days . They could find no sign of Saitharius anywhere. Altruis and Kayn had even set aside their differences and Kayn had joined them in the search. The situation seemed hopeless until they began to hear rumors of a blood elf demon hunter , a prisioner of the Burning legion , who was resisting them at every turn. Altarian felt there was a small chance of hope for the first time in days.

" It's him , I know it is!" Altarian said , pacing back and forth in front of the flight master at Ilidari perch.

" You don't know that for sure . He has been missing for days. He may not even be alive ." Kayn said , trying to discourage the night elf from getting his hopes too far up.

Altarian turned around and glared at Kayn , " Do not ever say that . You don't know him like I do! It is him , mark my words!"

Altruis stepped between them to difuse what could have been a bad situation .

" whether it is Saitharius or not , this demon hunter is still one of us , and we must get them out of the clutches of the burning legion," he said , getting the attention of both Kayn and Altarian.

Kayn nodded his head " Yes , for once I agree with you . let's go"

* * *

Saitharius was once again screaming in agony at the hands of the Fel inquisitor. The only thing keeping him alive was his hatred for the burning legion , and the hope that he would be able to escape from their clutches.

" How are you still alive you vile little pest !" The inquisitor yelled in frustration , raising a large boney hand and backhanding Saitharius , hard enough across the face to leave a bruise and split his lip.

Saitharius landed in a heap on the other side of the cave he was being held in , his still broken wing bending at an awkward angle causing him more pain. He groaned and spit the blood out of his mouth.

He looked up as the inquisitor approached him again " How are you resisting me , little creature!?" it yelled , blasting Saitharius with another surge of energy , causing the young blood elf demon hunter to scream in pain once again. He couldn't take much more of this . He finally passed out, blessed darkness taking hold of him.

* * *

The rumors lead the pack of demon hunters to an isolated cave , in a desolated part of the broken Isles. As they approached they heard a sound that made their blood boil in anger and their tempers flair , the sound of one of they own , screaming in agony .

" Come on that is Saitharius! " Altarian yelled to the others as he took off ahead of them . " we must reach him before it's too late!"

Suddenly the screams fell silent . The demon hunters stopped and looked at each other , a new sence of urgency overtaking them.

Jace , Altruis and Kayn chased after him as he entered the cave _."Hold on Saiharius . we are coming_ " He said to himself , hoping they were not too late.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N See Chapter one

Disclaimer : I own Nothing . Saitharius and Altarian are my in game Characters

* * *

The four Demon hunters entered the cave and traveled deep inside . As they rounded a corner they saw a Fel Inquisitor holding ,what seemed like the lifeless body of a blood elf demon hunter , up by the throat.

" You vile little creature , how do you still breathe !?" it yelled at the unconscious form, before throwing him across the cave once again.

Altarian was furious at what he saw . The Demon Hunter was indeed Saitharius . He was badly injured , but it seemed by the inquisitor's frustration , he was still alive . He tightened his hand on his weapon and was about to let it fly at the foul demon when he felt a hand on his arm stopping him . He turned to see it was Kayn who had stopped him.

" Don't , you may hit Saitharius . We need to approach this as a team" he said , staying Altarian's hand.

Altarian nodded knowing Kayn was right . " We have to get him out of here , NOW " He said , feeling more terrifiad than he had in his entire life. He had never spoke of his true feelings for Saitharius , but he had fallen in love with the blood elf . If they didn't get him out now , he was afraid he would never get a chance to tell him.

The four of them retreated back behind the corner and quietly discussed a plan of attack. They then sprung as one unit , fighting in unison . Before long they had defeated the Fel Inquisitor , and watched ,with more than was called for satisfaction, as it disolved into nothing but a pile of ash on the cave floor .

Altarian approached Saitharius and picked him up , bridal style , being careful of his injuries . " Let's leave this damnable place " he grumbled holding The blood elf protectively .

"Agreed "Altruis said leading the way out of the cave ." before another one of the burning legion shows up here''.

* * *

The group arrived back at the Fel Hammer soon afterwards . Altarian carried a very fragile Saitharius in his arms , followed by Altruis and Jace.. Kayn had remained behind at Illidari Perch , in case the Burning Legion decided on retaliation for losing their prize. Altruis had wanted Altarian to bring Saitharius to a healer in Dalaran but he had refused , stating that he would nurse Saitharius back to health. In truth, he didn't feel comfortable letting his blood elf out of his sight again.

He retreated to his private chambers and placed the blood elf on his very large bed . He stripped him of his torn and bloodied leather clothes, leaving him in only his under garments, and set about cleaning and dressing his wounds . He fought back the tears as he took in the sight of Saitharius's injuries , and cursed the burning legion for every bruise or unconscious groan that came from the smaller male before him . He set Saitharius's broken wing and put him under the covers . He removed his own battle gear , leaving on only a pair of pants, then climbed in the bed next to him and wrapped a protective arm around the Demon hunter beside him .

" Please come back to me Saitharius . " he said closing his eyes and giving into the exaustion that plaged him ever since Saitharius's dissappearance.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N see Chapter one as well , Saitharius is ooc for the next few chapters .

Disclaimer . I own nothing . Saitharius and Altarian are my in game characters

* * *

It was the middle of the night when Altarian was awoken to the fevered tossing and turning of the blood elf demon hunter currently asleep beside him. Saitharius was muttering in his sleep , begging whomever was torturing him in his dream to stop. Altarian leaned over him and gently shook him to wake him up.

Suddenly the younger male shot up screaming , waking from his nightmare to a dark room and not knowing where he was . He looked around , and noticed what appeared to be a glowing set of fel green eyes in the darkness, very close to him . He paniced and backed away from them, as fast as he could . The eyes followed him in the darkness. He backed away farther , until he tumbled off of the large bed landing on his broken wing. He let out a groan of pain . Suddenly he heard a familiar voice .

" Saitharius , It's ok you are safe! " Altarian said , reaching for a light and illuminating the bedroom they were currently in .

" Altarian? " Saitharius asked , confusion evident in his voice " No I am dreaming . I am still in the clutches of that beast" He said , not believing his senses.

Altarian got out of the bed and approached the bloodelf on the floor . " No Saitharius , you are not . We rescued you this afternoon." he said reaching down and picking the smaller elf up from the floor . " we are in the Fel Hammer. You are safe "

Saitharius wrapped his arms around the larger elf's neck and allowed himself to be carried back to the bed. " Can it be true ? Am I really here ?" he asked shuddering.

Altarian layed him down and covered him up once again . " yes Sai. It's true '' he said brushing a strand of hair behind one of the curved horns on the blood elf's head .

Hearing the pet name the Night elf demon hunter had placed on the himwas enought to push Saitharius over the edge. He broke down crying . He was never so relieved in his entire life. He was never so terrified in his life as he was while in the clutches of the Burning legion . The physical torture was bad enough , but the mental torture was even worse. He was pushed nearly to the brink of madness. He didn't think he would ever escape .

He didn't think he would ever see Altarian again . But now to hear his beautiful voice , to feel his strong arms around him was more than he could have dreamed ofwhile being imprisoned.

Altarian brought Saitharius into his arms again and hugged him closely. He wiped the tears from his eyes and whispered comforting words to him . When the younger male calmed down some , Altarian held him at arms length and studied his bruised face.

" Are you ok now Sai?" He asked concern lacing his voice .

" Yes , much better now . Thank-you Altarian. " Saitharius said bowing his head . He then looked up at the night elf . " How did you find me ?" he asked , his voice much quieter than it used to be. Altarian joined him under the covers in the bed, getting comfortable to explained about the rumors that lead to his rescue and how they found him in the cave with the Fel Inquisitor.

He noticed Saitharius shudder and curl into himself at the mention of the creature . " Trust me when I tell you Saitharius , no other burning legion bastard will ever lay their hands on my blood elf again!" Altarian said drawing Saitharius into his arms .

Saitharius took the comfort that was offered to him. " Your blood elf huh ?'' he said , a small smile appearing on his face .

Altarian blushed , not realizing he had let those words slip. Saitharius cuddled farther into the night elf's arms . " I guess that makes you my night elf '' he said relaxing against the larger elf's chest. He felt warm and safe for the first time since he was taken prisioner.

He hadn't had the courage to tell Altarian how he really felt about him, that he had fallen for him , and fallen hard, but hearing Altarian referring to him as his , made him happier than he had been in what seemed like a lifetime.

He took comfort in the fact that he was safe with Altarian and soon fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N see previous chapters

Disclaimer : I own nothing . Saitharius and Altarian are my in game characters

* * *

Altarian awoke the next morning to an unfamiliar weight on his chest . He opened his eyes and looked down at the head of raven black hair resting there . He gently rolled Saitharius off of him and got up . He wanted to let Altruis and Jace know the Saitharius had awakened last night and he was doing a little better. He got out of bed and made his way up to the upper chambers , turning off the light as he went so Saitharius could rest. That is where he found Altruis and Jace once again at the map , going over stategies for an up coming battle.

" Good morning you two" he greeted approaching the pair.

Altruis smiled at the sight of him " Good morning . You look more rested than I have seen you in days" , he commented .

" I assume it's because Saitharius has been found " Jace guessed

Altarian nodded . He suspected the other two knew of his feelings for the blood elf.

" I just wanted to let you both know that he woke up last night. He is doing a little better. "

Altruis nodded " How is his wing coming along? Any Infection?''

" No . He seems fine . Physically anyway . He did have a terrible nightmare last night though. He awoke in a state of panic . I had to convince him he was safe and that he really was rescued'' Altarian said shaking his head.

Jace looked at him and shook his head in wonder " It is not surprising he would suffer from nightmares after being in an inquisitor's clutches as long as he was. He is very lucky to have survived it ."

This thought did nothing to ease the worry in Altarian's mind . He was relieved that Saitharius was safe , but he couldn't help but worry about his state of mind after the torture he had gone through.

" I am sure you can think of a way to bring him comfort and keep him safe." Altruis said winking at him , and laughing at the shocked look on his friend's face.

Altarian blushed and turned his back to his friend " Get your mind out of the gutter Altruis " he said before stalking off back towards his room.

* * *

He was just rounding the corner when he heard Saitharius scream. He ran to his chambers and slammed the door open turning on the lights in the process. He looked towards the bed but Saitharius wasn't there .

" Sai ! Where are you?" He called as he began searching the room , knowing he couldn't have gotten out, not without being seen. There were no windows and only one door.

He listened closely and heard a whimper coming from the far side of the room. He walked over and found the bloodelf , hiding in the corner , staring wide eyed and gasping for breath.

" Saitharius! Are you ok?" He said rushing to the strickened bloodelf's side and picking him up. He noticed that the wing he had so carefully set and braced was jarred badly and bleeding as the bone protruded through the skin." What happened?"

Saitharius turned his face into Altarian's chest and sobbed " It was so dark in the room and I felt him ! I felt him in my mind ! He was going to...! " he stopped himself from finishing the sentence .

" What did that fiend do to you ?! " Altarian fumed , depositing his bloodelf on the bed and once more set about fixing the broken wing , trying not to hurt Saitharius in the process.

" He showed me my greatest fears . He made them real. " the younger male said , covering his face with his hands.

Altarian came around to the side of the bed and took the bloodelf's hands in his , drawing them away from his face. " What is it that you fear my love ? What could cause a demon hunter such as yourself , to become so terrified ?''

Saitharius bowed his head and wiped his eyes. " When I was younger I was kidnapped by a group of mercinaries. I was ...forced to do unspeakable things , and terrible things were done to me . "

When I was finally rescued , it was by a paladin. He nursed me back to health and eventually became my lover. He made me forget their vile touches , and the rapes I had suffered at their hands. Saitharius took a deep , shakey breath before continuing.

When the burning legion first attacked Azeroth , I was caught out in the open . He died saving my life. I vowed vengence on them and became a demon hunter. The fears I had of being ...used in that manner were replaced by hatred for The burning Legion."

Altarian reached out and pulled Saitharius into a hug , holding him and giving him the support he needed to continue with what he was telling him.

" The entire time I was with the inquisitor , he brought out my deepest fears . I relived those rapes and tortures evey night , the entire time I was there .I relived my lover's death every day. I thought I would crack at any moment . I nearly lost my sanity. "

He looked up at Altarian " Until I was captured I had forgotten all about those tortures and how afraid I was . He brought all those fears back . I feel like the same scared , weak blood elf I was before I became a demon hunter." He bowed his head in shame " I am a failure . I am of little use to anyone."

Altarian place a finger under Saitharius's chin and lifted his face to look him in the eyes" No my love , you are not . You survived days under the brutality of that monster. If you were not as strong as you are , you would not have survived it . You are no failure!"

He kissed Saitharius on the forehead. " I am not in the habit of loving failures "he said , placing a kiss on the younger male's lips. He deepened the kiss pouring all his love into it before pulling away. The vile beast is dead . Remember that . It can no longer hurt you. I love you Sai"

Saitharius placed his head on Altarian's shoulder " I love you too".


	7. Chapter 7

A/N see previous chapters.

Disclaimer : I own nothing . Saitharius and Altarian are my in game characters

* * *

Later that evening , while Saitharius slept , Altarian joined Altruis in another chamber of the Fel Hammer . He told him everything Saitharius had related to him , and how he had re-injured his wing .

" He needs to travel to Dalaran Altarian. He needs a healer to properly take care of that wing before it becomes a perminant problem . I would also like to for him to seek council on what to do about these night terrors." Altruis said , running a hand over his face . " He can't go on like this."

Altarian looked at his childhood friend " You are right , but he will not speak of those things to anyone else . He barely had the courage to disclose it to me."

Altruis nodded and walked a short distance away , thinking to himself . " Perhaps you are right about that old friend. It is a very personal matter . He still needs to see a healer for that wing though."

" I am taking him there first thing in the morning. " Altarian said " I will speak to the great Archmage Khadgar . Perhaps he can advise me on what I can do to help Saitharius through this."

Altruis approached Altarian and placed a hand on his shoulder " That my friend is an excellent idea".

Having made up his mind , Altarian bid Altruis goodnight and returned to his bed chamber to find his little blood elf sleeping fitfully . He climbed in beside his and drew him into his arms. His touch seemed to calm Saitharius and he fell into a more peaceful sleep.

Altarian ran a hand through Saitharian's long black hair and kissed the top of his head .

" Goodnight my love " he whispered and joined his beloved in sleep.

* * *

The next morning

It took some convincing to get Saitharius out of the bed chambers he had been hiding in since his rescue two days prior , but Altarian and Jace had finally convinced him that he needed to go to Dalaran to see a healer about his broken wing .

Thankfully there was a portal maintained by two of the Shivvara that accompanied Matron Mother Malevolence aboard the Fel hammer, therefore they would not have the fly .

When they appeared on the upper part of Dalaran they were greeted by Alduane Whitecloud.

" Hello Altarian , I see you found our friend . Are you ok Saitharius?" Alduane asked noticing the broken wing . He reached out to touch it gently and was surprised by the reaction of the blood elf demon hunter .

Saitharius flinched and backed away from him, almost backing into a large Tauren who was approaching the flight master to commondeer passage to the broken Isles . It was then that Alduane noticed the panic that flashed across Saitharius's face , before taking refuge in The night elf demon hunter's arms .

" I'm sorry Saitharius . I didn't mean to scare you " he said , confusion showing in his voice . He turned , and sent the Tauren on his way .

Altarian spoke softly to Saitharius before turning to the flight master . " Alduane , It is not your fault . You had no way of knowing this , " he paused to make sure noone else could hear what he was about to tell him . " Saitharius was captured by the Burning Legion . He was in the clutches of a Fel Inquisitor for days. He is jumpy as a result ." He had chosen not to disclose the more personal reasons for Saitharius's timidity.

Alduane gasped before looking at the pair of demon hunters before him . " By the light . You a very fortunate to still be alive my friend . Please forgive me "

Saitharius walked over and took the other blood elf into a hug . " There is nothing to forgive"

The demon hunter pair then said their good byes and headed for the healer in the main part of the floating city.

* * *

Although reluctant to leave Saitharius's side , the healer insisted that Altarian leave the blood elf with her. " I promise you he will be safe with me " the healer smiled as she encouraged Saitharius to sit on a table so she could look at his wing.

Altarian kissed Saitharius on the cheek to reasure him and gave her a warning look that said " _I will tear your head off if any harm comes to him_ ," before he turned and left the healers building.

He made his way over to Violet Citadal . He would take this time to speak to Khadgar about the situation Saitharius was in .

The Archmage was in his library studying a book when the demon hunter entered .

" Please forgive the intrusion upon your privacy , archmage , but I seek your guidance "Altarian said bowing slightly to the human mage .

Khadgar turned around and looked at the demon hunter " Altarian , it's good to see you my friend. What troubles you? "

"I need your advice Archmage , and your wisdom " Altarian said .

Khadgar nodded and layed his book on a nearby table . " I will help any way I can . What wisdom do you seek?"

Altarian spent the next hour telling the archmage about Saitharius's capture , and rescue ;about his night terrors , and the story of the blood elf demon hunter's past . He told khadgar how the memories of what had happened to him were raised to the surface , brining with them his old fears.

Khadgar took it all in without a word ,and without judgment. He pondered it all as the night elf relayed the brutal story , thinking of the advice he could give to the demon hunter before him .

when Altarian was finished speaking , Khadgar finally spoke. " I can honestly say , the young one is fortunate to be alive. The only advice I can give you my friend , is to keep doing what you are doing. By that I mean , comfort him as you have been and love him as he needs it. Above all , be there when he needs you ." Kahadgar layed a hand on Altarian's shoulder," You are doing all that can be done for him" , he said with a smile .

Altarian thanked the mage and set off for the healers once again . He figured it was time to collect his little blood elf and bring him back to the fel hammer .

As he appraoched the healer's shop he saw Saitharius stepping outside . He walked up to him and hugged him . " Is your wing healed Sai?" he asked

The blood elf demon hunter nodded and returned the hug he had been given . " What took you so long ? Where were you?' Saitharius asked , concern showing on his face . " I was beginning to think you had forgotten about me . I was heading back to the fel hammer. " he said bowing his head.

" I could never forget you Sai" Altarian said with a slight laugh " I was just talking to Khadgar is all , and you know what he is like " Altarian said , not wanting to reveal what he had been up to for fear of embarrassing Saitharius.

The blood elf nodded in understanding . " Can we leave now ? I don't want to stay here any longer . I feel ... tired " he said , not looking his night elf companion in the eye.

Altarian knew what was really bothering the blood elf . He was nervous and wanted to go back to the safety of the Fel Hammer . " Alright my love let's go . Do you think you can glide , or must I carry you?"

Saitharius tried , but failed to hide his blush at the thoughts of being carried by the night elf where others could see them . Thankfully the healer was very good at what she does .

He summoned his Felsaber and looked at his night elf companion. " I bet I can fly there quicker than you " he said and took off before Altarian had a chance to react. By the time Altarian caught up to him , Saitharius had already reached the edge of the city and had taken flight , gliding to the Fel hammer below .

Altarian smiled " well at least his wing is better . Now for the rest of it " he said spreading his own wings and following his love to the base below.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Saitharius is OOC

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Saitharius and Altarian are my in game characters

* * *

Saitharius retreated straight to the lower chambers of the Fel Hammer. Instead of going to Altarian's room , he went to his own room. He was more tired than he thought, the healing of his wing taking a lot out of him. Thankfully he was able to hide them once more. He turned on the light and started removing his armor and leather clothing . He climbed into his bed , naked. The coolness of the sheets felt good on his he knew it , he had fallen asleep. Unfortunately that lead to the world of night mares.

Altarian arrived back at the fel hammer and watched as Saitharius disappeared down over the ramp. No doubt hiding in his bed chambers once again. He went over to Altruis and informed him of the fact that Sai's wing was healed and he told him what Khadgar had to say.

" Perhaps he is right Altarian. He is after all extremely wise. " Altruis said nodding to his friend." Perhaps you should move his belongings to your room. No doubt that's where he scurried off to when he came back. "

" Yes I believe I shall do that . " Altarian said , " But I am going to go discuss it first. He may not agree to that"

" Very well. No doubt he is already in your room. Go talk to him ." Altruis said walking away from Altarian.

Altarian went to the lower chambers and to his private quarters expecting to find Saitharius asleep in his bed. He was puzzled to find that the blood elf wasn't there.

" Now where did he take off to I wonder? " Altarian mused . "Perhaps he is in his own room ".

He walked further up the corridor towards Saitharius's room and knocked on the door . He didn't recieve an answer , so he used his spectral sight to look into the room , not to encroach on Saitharius's privacy , but to make sure that if his blood elf was in there , he was ok.

Saitharius was asleep in his bed , but it was not a peacful sleep. He was once again caught in a nightmare.

Altarian opened the door and walked over to the bed . Saitharius was begging and pleading someone to stop whatever it was they were doing . He was obviously terrified . Altarian reached a hand out and gently shook Satharius awake . The bloodelf sprang up screaming , lashing out at Altarian, clawing his chest. Altarian moved quickly to grab Saitharius's hand before any serious damage could be done.

" Sai ! You are ok . It's me Altarian" the night elf said , gathering the trembling blood elf into his arms .

" Altarian . I'm so sorry . I thought you were one of them." Saitharius said running his hand along the wound on Altarian's chest . It was only a scratch , thanks to the quickness of the night elf.

" One of who? " Altarian asked , concern lacing his voice. Saitharius moved out of the embrace Altarian was giving him.

" One of the men ..." Saitharius's voice dropped to a whisper as he bowed his head in obvious shame .

Altarian sat on Saitharian's bed and placed a finger under his chin, raising his face up. " Please Sai , tell me what happened to you. You can't go on like this. These nightmares are killing you . What did those animals do to you?"

Saitharius looked at Altarian. He knew he could trust him and maybe telling the tale would indeed help. He took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around himself to stifle off the sudden chill he had.

" Ok Altarian , I will tell you , but it is not a pleasant story to hear. " he said bowing his head once more . " but first , I wish to put some clothing on . "

He got up from his bed , nude and went to the small alcove that served as a closet . He hauled out a simple pair of pants and a shirt , and got dressed . He then sat on the bed next to Altarian again. Being elves , nudity was nothing new to either of them .

However Altarian had enjoyed the view of the bloodelf's naked body as he went to retrieve his clothing. He was hoping to enjoy that body soon , but not until Saitharius was ready. He was not going to push him into something he didn't want . Altarian knew the Blood elf had a story to get off his chest first . He looked up as the now clothed blood elf sat next to him on the bed.

Saitharius leaned his head on Altarian's shoulder , and the older male wrapped an arm around his waist for support. He took a deep Breath to calm his nerves before he began to relate the story behind his fears.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N This is a mature chapter , reader discretion is advised. Saitharius reveals the details of his rape in the chapter .

Disclaimer : I own nothing. Saitharius, Malaran and Altarian are my in game Characters.

* * *

Saitharius took a deep breath and began to tell the story of his past . The story he relived every night in his nightmares. He was hoping that telling the tale to the man he loved would help.

 _It all began on a warm day , just outside of our villiage near Eversong woods . I was always out walking in the woods , enjoying the smell of the trees and loving the sun on my face. It was an ordinary day, or so I thought ._

 _I heard a sound behind me but before I could turn , I felt something hit me in the back of the head. I fell , face first,to the ground . I was trying to get up when I felt a booted foot on my back holding me down. I struggled under the weight of it but it pushed me farther into the grass. I heard a voice above me ._

 _" Well, well ,well what have we got here? A pretty little blood elf ."_

 _I was suddenly yanked off the ground by my hair and was facing a surprisingly large man . He was taller than me and very strong. " My you are a pretty one " he said , and sized me up. " We are gonna have fun with you tonight "_

 _He punched me in the face and my world went black._

 _When I awoke again I didn't know where I was , but I could tell it was a cave of some sort. I realized my hands and feet were bound and I had a piece of cloth wrapped tightly around my mouth, serving as a gag to prevent me from making any noise , or to call out._

 _I could hear voices around me , three different voices , but all deep , therefore they were all men. I tried to sit up but I couldn't move , due to being bound._

 _I looked around as best I could , but the only light was from a small fire that the three men were sat around._

 _One of the men noticed I was awake and stood up. He walked over to me and grabbed the back of my shirt, dragging me to my feet ._

 _" well boys , looks like our little prize has awoken." he said , looking at me in a vile discusting way ." Let the games begin"_

* * *

Saitharius , stopped relaying the memory and stood up . He began pacing the room , taking deep breaths to calm himself .

Altarian stood and took the trembling blood elf into his arms .

" Are you ok ? You don't need to tell me if it terrifies you to speak of it " Altarian said , tucking a piece of Saitharius's long black hair behind his pointed ear.

Saitharius cuddled into Altarian's chest," No I want to tell you . Perhaps , if I tell you about it , the dreams will stop, or at least you will be able to understand why I feel fear , and why I feel ashamed of it . "

They sat on the bed again and Saitharius continued with his story.

* * *

 _The man looked over at his two friends and they stood up . As they approached me my fear began to rise . The man that was holding me punched me in the stomach , knocking the very breath from my body. As I lied their trying to recover I was rolled onto my back .One of the men knelt down and leaned his weight on me . He began kissing my neck and grinding his body against mine . My hands were tied in front of me so I tried in vane to push him off of me ._

 _He just laughed and backhanded me hard enough to make me dizzy. One of the other men grabbed my hands and held them over my head , while the other untied my feet . I was so dizzy from being hit , but I still tried to kick him. He caught my foot , twisting it painfully . I screamed behind the gag._

 _The man that was lying on top of me leaned in and spoke in my ear " You try that again , little elf ,and I will kill you , do you understand?." His breath stank of ale._

 _I was so scared at that point , I was naive at the time , but I knew enough to suppect what then intended to do to me . My boots were removed , and then ..._

Saitharius stopped and composed himself , taking a deep breath before continuing. Altarian rubbed his back to help calm him as Saitharius one again began to speak.

 _My pants were torn off . The man that was on top of me produced a blade and cut my shirt from my body. He ran his hands over me , touching me where I had never been touched by another before._

 _I screamed behind the gag and tried to move away from the touch ._

 _" I do believe this little hottie is a virgin ," the guy holding my hands said , licking his lips like I was a delicacy to enjoy._

 _The touches became worse , awakening feelings I didn't want . the man on top of me was excited by the prospect of what he wanted to do to me. I could feel his hardness through his clothing. He stood up and removed his pants. I was turned over on my stomach and forced onto my hands and knees. I felt him kneel behind me and he grabbed my hips and forced my legs apart..._

* * *

Saitharius stopped again , taking another deep breath . Altarian took his hands and held them " Sai , you don't need to say any more , I get the idea" he said wiping the tear away that was running down Saithariau's cheek.

" Thank-you Altarian , but it feels good to talk about it . To get it off my chest." Saitharius said kissing the night elf on the cheek.

He took another deep breath and continued.

* * *

 _He pushed himself inside of me and I screamed . I had never felt so much pain in my life .I cried and begged for mercy behind the gag . All they did was laugh . The more I screamed , the harder he took me . When he was finished the other two took their turns. I was raped repeatedly that night , and in the nights that followed, I was forced to pleasure them in any fashion they saw fit. Either with my mouth or my body. They would beat me or whip me if I didn't co-operate so to avoid the torture I would do whatever they wanted me to do. It went on for days . I lost track of time. I began to lose hope that I would ever be found._

 _I thought I was going to be killed by them , or die from the injuries they had inflicted upon me. I didn't realize that my father had sent someone out to find me. A paladin Malaran Strongwind had shown up in our village looking for a band of mercinaries , known for their cruelty. When he found out I was missing he suspected I had been taken prisioner by them . The paladin had spent days seaching for those men and consiquently me._

 _I was being raped again when he found us . He drew his sword and cut them down faster than I had ever thought possible. He helped me get dressed and carried me out of the cave. He nursed me back to health and eventually he became my constant companion and my lover. He taught me that making love was so much different from rape ._

 _When the burning legion attacked I was caught out in the open , hunting and gathering skins to sell. I was cornered by a large demon. I thought I was going to die , but once again Malaran had come to my rescue. He died that day . He died saving my life . He put me on his horse and told me to run . I looked back to see him being cut in two by the demon's sword ._

 _Something awoke in me that day . I vowed revenge on them . I left the next morning and learned the ways of a Demon Hunter. I became a Demon Hunter to get my vengence._

* * *

Saitharius took another shuttering breath before he spoke again. " Now I am a Demon Hunter who lives in fear. Who can't stand the dark. Who panics because of what happened to him in the past. I am a failure ."

Altarian hugged Saitharius closer , " I told you before , I do not love failures . You my love have been through hell. You survived being kidnapped and used as a sex toy. You survived the death of your first mate . You became one of the strongest Demon Hunters I have ever met , and you survived days of torture at the hands of a Burning Legion Inquisitor. If you were not strong , you would not have survived that. No ordinary person or elf could have survived the things you did. "

He wiped another tear from Saitharius's face. " You are not a failure, and you have nothing to feel ashamed of"

Saithariau hugged Altarian and leaned up , placing a kiss on the night elf's lips . " Thank-you Altarian , for everything"

Altarian held him close. " Of coarse my love ,any time . "


	10. Chapter 10

A/N see previous chapters

Disclaimer : I own nothing . Saitharius and Altarian are my in game characters

* * *

After Telling Altarian the story of his past , Saitharius was feeling vunerable and tired. Altarian suggested he lie down and have a nap .

" I don't want to be alone Altarian. Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?" He asked hugging his night elf and seeking comfort in his arms.

" I will , but I want to make a suggestion to you. I am unsure how you will feel about it" Altarian said , running his fingers through Saitharius's hair.

" Ok . What is it you are suggesting? " Saitharius asked , his curiosity peeked.

Altarian took his hands and held them ." I want you to pack your belongings , and move to my chambers with me. That way I can keep you safe and you will never be alone."

Saitharius smiled , his first genuine smile ,since his rescue . " Really? I thought I was encroaching on your privacy. That's why I came here instead of going to your room." He blushed slightly . " I didn't want to wear out my welcome".

Altarian laughed and took Saitharius into his arms " My love , you will always be welcome . You could never wear out your welcome , as far as I'm concerned."

" Ok let's get my few meager belongings " Saitharius said , grabbing a fairly large leather bag .

It only took a few minutes and they had everything packed and ready to go.

As they were leaving Saitharius's former sleeping chambers they bumped into Jace.

" Hello you two. Everything ok?" He asked noting that Saitharius looked more tired than usual.

" No , but I have a feeling it will now " Saitharius told him . " I am moving into Altarian's room with him . " he said looking at Altarian.

Jace nodded in understanding. " Very well. We have all been worried for you Saitharius . You have been through a lot . I believe what you are doing is a very good idea. "

Altarian nodded his agreement, and took Saitharius by the hand ." We much get moving Jace . Sai needs a nap to fully recover "

They said their farewells and returned to Altarian's room.

Saitharius went immediatly over to the bed . He felt drained both physically and mentally.

He lied on the bed and beckoned Altarian over. " Stay with me?"

" Of coarse . " Altarian said lieing down next to Saitharius and took him into his arms.

Soon both elves were asleep.

* * *

It was several hours later , when Altarian was awoken to the screams of Saitharius. He sat up and drew him into a tight embrace , holding him and comforting him after yet another nightmare.

" Are you ok now Sai?" He asked wiping away the tears , streaming down Saitharius's face .

" No . No I am not ok. The dream felt so real. I could actually feel their hands on me . I could feel every vile touch ." he said with a shiver . " I can still feel them ."

" What can I do?" Altarian asked placeing a kiss on his forehead.

" Just hold me" Saitharius said kissing Altarian's cheek.

They lied back down and Altarian allowed Saitharius to rest his head on his chest. They talked for a couple of hours about battles , The strategies Altruis had come up with . How Cranky Matron Mother Malevolence could be , wether serious or not ...anything to get Saitharius's mind off of his nightmare.

" Perhaps you should join me on a mission tomorrow Saitharius. It may do you some good to get out." Altarian said .

Saitharius sat up and got out of the bed . He began pacing the room in obvious aggitation.

" No I can't . I can't face those monsters again . What if something happens?" he said , glaring at his companion.

" I promise you , nothing will happen to you ." Altarian said , approaching him and wrapping his arms around Saitharius.

" You can't promise that! Look what happened the last time we were on a mission!" He yelled

The words left his mouth before he realized , and he instantly regretted them . He bowed his head " I'm sorry Altarian . Perhaps I should leave . Sorry for intruding "

Saitharius moved out of Altarian's embrace and ran to the door leaving the room and a very surprised night elf behind.

Altarian was shocked and stunned by what had happened . He knew Saitharius didn't mean what he had said . It was just his fear and frustration speaking . He didn't realize Saitharius had left until the door slammed . By the time he reached it , Saitharius was nowhere to be found.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N See previous chapters.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Saitharius and Altarian are my in game characters

* * *

Saitharius was perched on one of Dalaran's great walls overlooking The Broken isles. He was upset for yelling at Altarian when all the night elf had done , from the day he met him , but even more so now , was show him kindness. It wasn't Altarian's fault he was captured by the Burning Legion. It wasn't Altarian's fault he was feeling vunerable . He felt like the same scared youth who had been taken captive and horribly abused so long ago.

The fel Inquisitor had re-awakened old fears in him. The beast made him relive the entire incident and made it feel so real . It felt like he had been violated all over again. All Altarian did was comfort him and try to help him.

" I am such a horrible monster" he said to himself .

" I wouldn't exactly say that . A little demon like , but not a monster."

Saitharius jumped and spun around to face the person who had spoken to him.

"You must be Saitharius. I'v heard so much about you . I've been looking forward to meeting you "

" Archmage Khadgar , I'm sorry . I didn't hear you approach ." Saitharius said , giving the human mage a slight bow.

Khadgar smiled at the demon hunter " That's because I didn't want you to hear me . So tell me . Why are you out here all alone , and where pray tell is that lover of your's ? " Khadgar said . looking around as he spoke .

" We are not lovers , at least not yet , and perhaps now , we may never be " Saitharius said bowing his head .

" Oh? That's not the impression I got from Altarian. He seems quite smitten with you." The archmage said , winking at the young demon hunter.

" I see . Well now I know where he dissappeared to while I was having my wing healed .How much did he tell you?" Saitharius asked , dreading the answer he may recieve.

" Do not worry , he didn't speak to me to embarrass you Saitharius . He was only seeking advice on how to help you." Khadgar said , placing a hand on the demon hunter's shoulder.

" I see. Well thank-you for whatever advice you may have given him , but I doubt he will want to ever help me again , or even see me again after how I behaved tonight." Saitharius said , shaking his head and turning back to sit on the wall.

" And what makes you think that ? " The archmage asked , obviously concerned for the demon hunter .

" I yelled at him . He was just trying to be kind . He suggested I face my fears and join him in a mission tomorrow . I became upset and yelled at him . I blamed him for my capture. It was never his fault . He fought hard to save me , and he rescued me . He never gave up on me when others would have ." Saitharius said , bowing his head in shame.

" Is that all?" Khadgar said , walking over to the demon hunter" Saitharius , I don't think you are giving him , or yourself enough credit . " The arcmage said " trust me , he loves you , and he will forgive this indescretion. You are scared and frustrated , and who wouldn't be after all that you have been through so please , do not sell yourself short "

Saitharius looked back over his shoulder at the Archmage, " Do you really think so?"

" Yes I do" Khadgar said . Then looked closer at the blood elf before him " May I ask you something Saitharius?"

" Yes of coarse. What is it you wish to know?" The demon hunter said turning to fully face the Archmage.

" Why do you seem so much younger than the other demon hunters I have met?" Khadgar asked , his curiosity finally getting the better of him.

" I am sure Altarian told you what happened to me . I was the equivilent of 16 human years when it happened . My lover , the paladan who saved me, was killed 2 years later , so when I joined the ranks of the demon hunters , to get my vengence for his death,I was still equivilent to 16 human years , approximately .Blood elves age differently than humans . That's why I look so young. " Saitharius said , cocking his head to the side " Does that explain it to your satisfaction Acrhmage?"

" Yes indeed it does . Now May I make a suggestion?" Khadgar said , looking very seriously at the young demon hunter.

" I guess " Saitharius said , feeling a little unsure.

" Go back to the Fel Hammer and talk to Altarian . I'm sure you will find that he is neither upset , nor angry with you . In fact I have a feeling he may even be very worried about you ."

" You are more than likely correct ...as always ...Archmage . " Saitharius began to walk away but stopped and turned back to Khadgar , " and Archmage ? Thank you"

" You are more than welcome Saitharius . Now go , the wind is chilly tonight , and my bed calls to me . Goodnight Saitharius"

"Goodnight Archmage " Saitharius said springing up to the edge of the wall and leaping off . He spread his wings and glided back to the fel hammer , and back to Altarian .

" I sure hope you are right Khadgar. I love him too much to lose him."


	12. Chapter 12

A/N * LEMON ALERT* All other notes , see previous chapters

Disclaimer: I own nothing . Saitharius and Altarian are my in game characters

* * *

Altarian was beginning to panic. He had searched the entire Fel Hammer and could find no sign of Saitharius anywhere . He had asked everyone he had passed if they had seen him, and as of yet nobody had.

" Saitharius , where have you gone ?" He asked himself , worry growing with each passing second. He went to the weapons rack and grabbed his warglaires . He noticed that Saitharius's twin blades were still there, and his panic grew. He hurried to the portal and departed for Dalaran. Just as he disappeared through the portal , Saitharius stepped through , back into the Fel Hammer. They had just missed each other.

Saitharius went straight down the ramp , and to Altarian's room . He knocked quietly on the door and waited for an answer . When he didn't get one he opened the door and went into the room. Altarian was nowhere to be found.

"Oh well. I guess I should wait for him to come back." Saitharius said lying down in the bed . " I just hope he forgives me for what I said to him . I hope Khadgar was right." he said with a yawn . He closed his eyes and was soon fast asleep.

Altarian arrived in Dalaran and approached Aludane " Do you never sleep? " he asked him. Aludane looked up at the night elf and smiled , " A flight master's work is never done ."

" I see , and speaking of which , you haven't seen Sai tonight have you ?" Altarian asked , looking worried and upset .

" As a matter of fact I did . He was speaking to Khadgar a short while ago " Aludane told him. " "He went back to your Fel Hammer as far as I know " .

Altarian thanked the flight master and bid him goodnight , before taking to wing and returning to the Fel Hammer .

" We must have just missed each other, as I left and he arrived. At least I hope he is here " Altarian said , heading for his bed chambers.

He opened his door and was greeted by a sight that brought relief to him ; Saitharius was asleep in his bed .

He walked over and sat next to him , running gental fingers through his hair , slowly waking the blood elf up.

Saitharius slowly came around , rubbing his eyes and stretching his limbs.

" Altarian! " Saitharius said throwing his arms around the night elf's neck " I am so sorry . I didn't mean to blame you for my capture . It's not true and not fair of me to..."

He was silenced by the night elf's lips on his .

Altarian pulled away and smiled at Saitharius . " There is nothing to forgive. You are nervous and frustrated . Totally understandable. I don't understand why you took off the way you did. I was worried about you . I searched the entire Fel Hammer , no sign of you. "

Saitharius bowed his head to hide the blush , staining his cheeks. " I thought you would hate me for blaming you."

Altarian brought him into a tight hug . " I was so worried my love . I didn't know where you went .You weren't armed , I was afraid more harm had come to you"

" I am sorry for causing you to worry . I just needed time to think. I bumped into Archmage Khadgar , and he gave me some advice"

" Oh? And what was the advice he gave you?" Altarian asked tucking a lock of Saitharius's hair behind a pointed ear.

" He told me not to sell myself , or you short , and that..." Saitharius hesitated to finish his thought .

" ...and that what Saitharius?" Altarian asked taking Saitharius's hand in his.

" And that you ...love ...me..." Saitharius said , trying not to sound too hopeful.

Altarian leaned in and kissed him " Yes Saitharius , I do, more than anything in this world."

Saitharius leaned his head against Altarian's chest, " I love you too. "

" Then let's go to bed and get some rest. You look tired and I am exausted" Altarian said , crawling into the bed next to his blood elf.

Saitharius lied back down and rested his head on Altarians chest , listening to his strong heart beat. He felt safe and reassured . Both elves were soon fast asleep.

Altarian was awoken an hour later by Saitharius's screams . He reached over and took him in his arm to calm the terrified blood elf.

" My love , be calm . You are Safe "

Saitharius cuddled into Altarian " I can still feel them Altarian . Please make the feeling go. Help me to forget"

Altarian leaned down and kissed Saitharius . Soon he deepened the kiss and Saitharius relaxed back on the matress , taking Altarian with him. They only parted when both needed to breathe.

" Better my love?' Altarian asked enjoying the blush on his lover's cheeks

" MMM yes , but I think I would like more " Saitharius said , yanking on Altarian's hair and bringing him into another deep kiss.

Altarian began to lay gentle nips and kisses along Saitharius's neck and collar bone. He then trailed kisses farther down his chest until he reached a pert nipple which he took into his mouth and gently sucked , driving the blood elf beneath him wild . He could feel Saitharius's body heat rising and noticed a bulge forming in the bloodelf's pants. He ran his hand over it causing Saitharius to groan in pleasure .

" Are you ok my love ? Do you want me to stop?" Altarian asked kissing Saitharius on the cheek .

Saitharius looked at Altarian and smiled " No I want you to to keep going . Help me forget the terrors of my past and remind me of how good it feels to be loved again"

Altarian reached down and gently stroked Saitharius , causing him to groan again . He ran a finger along the waistband of Saitharius's pants and looked at the bloodelf for concent. Saitharius nodded and Altarian slowly removed them. He reached a gently hand out and it around Saitharius's swollen member and brought the blood elf into another passionate kiss. He soon broke away and stood up to remove his own clothing . He walked over to a small set of drawers and withdrew a bottle of fragranced oil.

He returned to the bed and stood there admiring the beautiful bloodelf who was lounging on it , proped up an one elbow watching him.

" Do you know how beautiful you are Sai?" Altarian asked running his eyes along the blood elf's nude body.

" I don't think I am " Saitharius said , blushing deeply .

" Then allow me to show you how beautiful you are to me " Altarian said dipping his fingers in the oil and joining the blood elf on the bed again. He began placing gentle kisses along Saitharius's neck and cheeks until he reached his mouth . He brought the bloodelf into a passionate kiss , and reached down to Saitharius's enterance . He gently probed it and slipped an oiled finger inside.

Saitharius gasped , but calmed himself , reminding himself that this was the night elf who loved him , not one of the monsters who had raped him. Altarian expected this reaction so he deepened the kiss , distracting the blood elf from the slight discomfort.

Soon he had a second finger in and began a gentle scissoring motion to prepare his blood elf for what he hoped would be a pleasurable event. He searched for that special place that would give his little blood elf a jolt of extreme pleasure and knew he found it when Saitharius let out a wail of pleasure and huged him tightly . By the time he had a third finger in , Saitharius was thrusting and bucking beneath him , moaning and begging for more .

He poured a small amount of oil into his hands and rubbed them together . He then rubbed the oil on his own neglected member .

Saitharius watched as Altarian oiled himself and licked his lips in antisipation. " Hurry love , I need you so badly . "

Altarian was nearly undone by the wanton need in Saitharius 's voice.

He positioned himself between Saitharius's legs and gently pushed himself inside the bloodelf's tight enterance.

Saitharius took a deep breath and relaxed. It had been so long since he had been taken by a lover that it hurt slightly to be taken again but he loved how it felt to taken by this wonderful loving night elf .

When Altarian was fully sheathed inside the impossible tightness of his lover he waited for a signal from him that he was ready. When Saitharius was relaxed and the burning pain had subsided he moved his hips experimently , and groaned in pleasure . Altarian took that as a signal and began to gently thrust in and out of him , slowly increasing speed trusting harder and harder , until he found that special spot within his lover again.

Saitharius cried out when Altarian hit his pleasure spot , and begged him not to stop, " Oh Goddess , more , please!"

Altarian set an almost violent rhythem , trusting harder into his lover , hitting that special spot over and over again.

Saitharius was soon sent over the edge , his orgasm taking him as it never had before , and he came hard , squirting his essence between himself and his lover , crying out Altarian's as he reached his height of pleasure.

Upon feeling the blood elf's tight body , spasming and tightening around his own hardness and seeing Saitharius take such pleasure in it was enough to send Altarian over the edge as well. He thrust hard one last time into his blood elf and spilled his seed deep inside him .

Never had he felt so satisfied with another lover before . This blood elf was the most beautiful creature , male or female , that he had ever had the pleasure of sharing his bed with, and he loved him dearly.

He gently pulled out of his lover and lied down on the bed . Saitharius rolled onto his side and kissed Altarian on the cheek before he lied down and rested his head on Altarian's chest. " Thank you my love . That was wonderful" he said , settling into go to sleep.

Altarian ran his fingers through Saitharius's raven black hair . " You are welcome my love . I love you "

Saitharius yawned and cuddled in farther " I love you too". Soon both elves were asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning Saitharius awoke feeling well rested and happy. He sat up and looked down at his sleeping lover and smiled . he leaned down and kissed Altarian until the night elf awoke.

" Good morning love " Altarian said with a yawn, " how are you feeling this morning?''

" So much better . " Saitharius said , smiling down at his lover. " I do however want to travel to Dalaran today and speak with the healers again , or to Archmage Khadgar."

" Is something troubling you my love?" Altarian asked sitting up .

" I want to know why I still feel so afraid . It's almost as if my demon side is sealed . I can still call upon my wings to glide , but that's about it. I haven't been able to use my spectral sight in the dark and I don't feel my demon in the back of my mind. It's almost like that side of me has been sealed away. "

" That would explain why you are so nervous and afraid. Without your demon's power , you are your old blood elf self . Is that what you believe?" Altarian said , tucking a strand of Saitharius's hair behind one of his pointed ears.

Saitharius nodded his head .

" Sai , you are strong. You must be. You survived weeks in captivity by a gang of rapists. Then more recently you were held prisioner for weeks by a Legion fel Inquisitor and survived to return to me . You are so much stronger than you believe you are."

" Yes fine I am physically strong . But I feel like a part of me is missing . I can't feel my demon side , and I believe that's how that damn creature was able to control me and show me my fears . I think he somehow sealed my demonic powers. "

" It may be worth looking into in that case . Come on let's get cleaned up and dressed . I will acompany you to Dalaran" Altarian said , standing up.

Saitharius stared at his lover's nude form . He thought about the previous night's activities and blushed .

" What's the rush Altarian? We have plenty of time " Saitharius said reaching out and taking Altarian's hand , pulling him back down on the bed.

Altarian smiled and leaned in over Saitharius . " I think I've created a monster" he said leaning down to kiss his blood elf senseless.


End file.
